


Princes

by HummeIAnders0n



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, AnderBros, Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson Friendship, Brotherly Love, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, fairytales - Freeform, kid!blaine, kid!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummeIAnders0n/pseuds/HummeIAnders0n
Summary: Oneshot. Cooper Anderson thinks his math homework is hard, but then his baby brother Blaine asks a particularly difficult question that stumps him more than math ever has.Anderbros, slight Klaine. AU/not canon compliant.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Princes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all! So this fic was actually written way back in 2014 and I stumbled across it on an old hard drive recently. It made me smile so I thought I would publish it, exactly as it was written by my 16-year-old self. The working title given at the time was simply "Princes", so I decided just to keep it as is- I've never claimed to be good with titles. :)
> 
> This fic is totally AU, and pure fluff. Enjoy!

“Hey, Coop?” 

Cooper looked up from a particularly challenging piece of math homework to see his four year old brother Blaine standing in the doorway, clad in pyjamas, blinking drowsily and clinging to his blanket, his dark curly hair sleep mussed. 

“Hey B,” he answered, setting his pen down and gesturing for his brother to come over. Blaine trailed over, blanket dragging behind him, and climbed onto his brother’s lap. 

“What’s up, buddy?” Cooper asked, his voice quiet and gentle. Blaine snuggled sleepily into his chest before he answered in his high, clear voice.

“Well,” he began, as though about to tell an incredibly complex story that would be absolutely impossible for Cooper to keep up with, but in reality incredibly simplistic, “mommy told me a story tonight before bedtime. And in the story, there was a prince called Blaine, just like me. And he had a sword, and it was really cool. And there was a big dragon. And at the end of the story, mommy said that the handsome Prince Blaine married the beautiful princess and they lived happily ever after.”

Cooper’s brow furrowed, unsure quite where the little boy was going with this. He stood up, gathering Blaine in his arms, before relocating to his bed. If Blaine was going to regale him with fairy stories all night until he passed out, then he might as well be comfortable, and his desk chair certainly was not. Blaine, completely undeterred by the move, continued to speak.

“I really liked mommy’s story, Coop. But I wanted to know somethi-"

“No Blaine,” Cooper interrupted, sure he knew exactly what the boy was going to ask, “dragons don’t exist in real life. Sad, but true.”

Blaine looked momentarily crushed, before shaking his head vigorously.

“No, no, no! That’s not what I wanted to ask you!” he protested, curls bouncing all around as he continued to shake his head, “not at all!”

“Well then,” Cooper sighed, placing his brother on the bed next to him and lying back, “what were you going to ask me?”

“Well, I just wanted to know, at the end of the story, can the prince marry another prince instead of the princess? Or will the dragon eat him then?”

Taken aback, Cooper stared at his brother, his mouth gaping open in surprise. He quickly regained his composure, clearing his throat awkwardly and stammering a little.   
“Uh, um, well…what makes you ask that, kiddo?” 

“Today at swim class, there was another boy there, and he’s the prettiest person I’ve ever met, and he has pretty blue eyes, and he was telling me about the Power Rangers. And he’s bigger than me too, he’s  _ five, _ Cooper! So he knows a lot. And I think that he’s going to teach me more about the Power Rangers because they sound really cool. And I was thinking, that if there’s a Prince Blaine, then there can be a Prince Kurt too, right? So would it be okay for Prince Blaine and Prince Kurt to get married? Because I’d really like that, because he’s really pretty,” Blaine explained, his hazel eyes sparkling as he described his prince.

“Well, this Kurt kid sounds pretty cool. But are you sure he’s the one for you, Blaine? I mean, you…you’re only four.” Cooper tried, attempting to reason with his brother without laughing at the ridiculous notion of a four-year-old having found  _ “the one” _ . 

“Yes,” Blaine answered, totally serious, “I love him a lot. More than mommy and daddy love each other. And I want to ask him if he wants to get married next week at swim class. But I don’t know if I can marry him! So I wanted to ask you first to make sure, because you know everything.”

“Uh, B, I’m sorry, but…but two guys- I mean, um, two princes actually can’t get married.”

There was a brief moment of silence, before Blaine’s face screwed up and the tiny boy started to cry, fat tears streaming down his cheeks as his face started turning red. Immediately Cooper began to panic.

“No, no, Blaine, no, please stop crying. Please stop. Here, listen! Listen to me! Two princes can’t get married, right? But…they can still live in the same castle, and they can still be in love, and if they want to have a horse then they can have the same horse. Getting married doesn’t always matter, okay? Please stop crying,” he pleaded. Blaine looked up at him, face tear-stained and eyelashes sticking together in wet clumps.

“So I can still love Kurt even though we can’t get married?”, he sniffled.

“Yes, if you really want to, you can. But if you change your mind, that’s okay too,” Cooper explained.

“Nope. I’m not gonna. And one day me and Kurt are gonna get married. You’ll see,” Blaine promised, sliding off the edge of the bed and padding away towards the door, “goodnight Cooper.”

* * *

Twenty years later, handsome Prince Blaine married his beautiful Prince Kurt. The two had been friends since that fateful day at swim club, and at the age of sixteen and seventeen had decided to take the next step in their relationship, which had only blossomed from there. It was clear to everyone around them that they were meant for each other. Best Man Cooper had never, ever been more proud of his baby brother. Kurt was a great guy, loving and caring and perfect for Blaine. As the guests settled in their seats, Cooper watched the new husbands laughing and joking together, Blaine pressing a soft kiss to Kurt’s lips in a gesture that seemed almost too touching and intimate for Cooper to be watching. He couldn’t believe the progress that had been made since the night the boys had met- same-sex marriage had finally been legalised, and the fancy New York City ceremony- organised by Kurt, of course- had been absolutely beautiful- he was sure the reception would be much the same too. Soon, it was time for his Best Man speech. He stood up, clearing his throat, tapping his glass and smiling enthusiastically at the assorted guests.

“Good evening, everybody,” he began, “for those of you who don’t know me, and really, if you don’t, you should, I’m Cooper Anderson, the Hobbit’s much cooler, much more attractive older brother.”

As the guests laughed, those who knew Cooper well rolled their eyes good naturedly. He glanced over at his brother, smirking playfully as he shook his head in mock-exasperation.

“Now, I’m sure Blaine regrets picking me as his Best Man, and I would too if I were him, but I’m glad he chose me, because I have a story to tell that no-one else knows. Not even Kurt. Intrigued? You should be. It all started when Blaine was four years old. Blaine’s always been a…special kid. A hopeless romantic, full of stories and fairytales. It’s pretty endearing, really. But one day, I was sitting in my bedroom doing some math homework when Blaine interrupted me. I failed the upcoming test because of that, thank you very much. But he came over and sat on my knee, because he didn’t have such a fat ass back then and he was still kinda cute. And he told me that our mom had told him a fairytale before bed, all about Prince Blaine. And he enjoyed it, like a lot. But he had a little issue with the end, where the prince married the princess and lived happily ever after. And he asked me, and this is a direct quote, because I’ve never forgotten- “…at the end of the story, can the prince marry another prince instead of the princess? Or will the dragon eat him then?”. And like, he was _four._ I had no idea how to answer that! And when I asked him why, he told me all about a boy he’d met at swim class, and that boy’s name was Prince Kurt. And Blaine told me right then and there that Kurt was the prettiest boy he’d ever met in his entire life, and he said that he wanted to marry him. And at that time, you know, back in the dark ages, gay marriage wasn’t legal! It’s only recently that we’ve taken these steps and started acting like human beings instead of Neanderthals. So at the time, I had to tell this little four year old that he couldn’t marry his prince. And he _cried._ Hard. And I told him that it didn’t matter if he couldn’t marry Kurt, he could love him anyway, and they could share the same castle. And he looked me right in the eye and told me he loved Kurt, and he wasn’t ever going to change his mind. And right before he left my room, he said “…one day me and Kurt are gonna get married. You’ll see.” And today, he proved himself right, and he made me proud. I feel so incredibly lucky to know someone as great as Kurt, and I’m so happy that my amazing brother found someone just as amazing as him to spend his life with. They truly are each other’s’ princes. Thank you, and enjoy your night, everybody.”

With a smile, Cooper sat down, looking over at his brother and his husband. Both were in tears, their hands joined, Kurt whispering something to Blaine whilst Blaine nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. Cooper grinned. He still had to find his own happily ever after, but he knew that his brother had the best husband in the world, and at the moment that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to let me know what you think! 
> 
> It's also so crazy to think that back when this fic was written, same-sex marriage hadn't been legalised yet! Things have definitely come a long way. :)


End file.
